The Quiz
by Handwritten
Summary: Namine decides to give Roxas a quiz from a magazine - but why is he so embarrassed over french kisses? - a requested Namine x Roxas long short short. Read and enjoy this little bit of fluffy goodness.


A (long)

Roxas x Namine

Short short

By Handwritten

* * *

I giggled as I flipped through the pages of the magazine, the tips of my toes touching the bottom of Roxas's bed. We had spent the last two hours hanging out in his room - well, _I _hung out - Roxas had some last minute homework to complete. There was something oddly satisfying about laying on his navy blue duvet - his scent and presence surrounding my entire body. My attention heading back the magazine I aimlessly scanned another article, though my hand paused when I came across one of those silly quizzes.

"Roxas?" I said quietly, gaining the attention of the messy blond haired boy sitting at his desk. He looked up from his homework, and turned in his chair to face me.

I held up the magazine hopefully. "Want to do a quick quiz?" His brow furrowed for a moment, and I smiled at his confused expression.

"It's just out of this stupid quiz - to classify what kind of boyfriend you are." At the word 'boyfriend', Roxas's ears visibly turned red, and I stifled my laughter at his embarrassment.

Roxas relaxed in his chair - his loose t-shirt bunching up over his chest. Pulling my gaze back to the open page in front of me, I began reading out the casual questions, and the multiple choice answers. Roxas answered with ease, his dark blue eyes flickering all over the room as we continued. It was only when I got to the last question when he sat up straight.

"Question ten. 'In a french kiss, which tongue-style do you prefer - A. You in her, B. Her in you, C. No preference, or D. None of the above.'" I fought to keep the giggles from bursting through my lips at such a silly question, but only silence met the question. When I looked over at him, I was shocked to see his eyes wide, a deep dark red cascading over his cheeks.

"Ro-"

"Do I have to answer that?" He asked quickly. Curiosity aroused, I sat up, gathering my legs between me, and sat up so I could watch him. At my encouraging nod, his ears now matched his cheeks, and he ran his hand through his hair distractedly.

"What's the big deal? I mean - it's just a question." I said slowly, watching in amazement as his eyes flew faster between me and the magazine.

"It's...embarrassing." He once again sunk in his chair, and I glanced at the bright text of the quiz.

"Uh...you don't like fr-"

Roxas shook his head quickly, and his heel bounced up and down against the leg of his chair. "No...! Er, I do." He covered his face with his arms, and his voice was muffled. "B..."

I cocked my head to the side. I had heard him quite clearly - but the blushing and fumbling Roxas was too much to resist. "I couldn't hear you...?"

"B." He said louder, peaking at me through his fingers. "There! I said it." His voice sounded like a child confessing to stealing a cookie. I got up, and walked towards him, though he didn't seem to notice. "I feel like such a moron-"

He stopped speaking abruptly as I gently pulled his hands away from his face. His cheeks were still stained red, and I brushed my cool hand down his cheek. I could feel his blood lingering just below the surface, and I pressed my hand against the side of his face.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" I didn't wait for an answer - instead, I pushed his bangs away from his eyes, easing myself onto his lap so I was straddling his waist. His eyes widened again, and as his mouth opened to speak, I took the opportunity to kiss him fully on the lips.

It only took him a moment to respond - and both our eyes fluttered closed. I cautiously ran the tip of my tongue over the inside of his mouth, using how his arms tightened around me as a sign to continue. Our tongues rolled together, and I felt my body and soul slowly melt into him, letting his profound taste sink into my taste buds.

I slowly tipped his head back, pressing my chest against his, and dragged my tongue over one row of his naturally sharp teeth, sucking slightly on his lower lip. He moaned quietly, and my skin prickled at the sound. It was erotic and sweet at the same time.

When we eventually pulled away, breathing heavily, Roxas looked like he had stars in his eyes.

"God, Namine..." He breathed, resting his head against my shoulder. He breathed deeply into the my neck, his breath tickling my skin. "How am I going to get my homework done knowing you've been holding back on me?"

Grinning cheekily, I pecked his lips before climbing off of him. "You'll find a way." And I headed back to his bed, stretching out once again. He groaned, and when I ducked my head to take a look, he was staring at me with glazed eyes.

"Chop chop." I laughed at his sullen expression. "The faster you get that done, the faster I can show you what _else _I know."

Smiling to himself, Roxas turned back to his homework, and I grinned down at the magazine, circling '_A Keeper_**'** at the end of the quiz.

* * *

Review ^.^  
(short shorts must be under 1000 words - that was close!)


End file.
